FINE
by anonim-san13
Summary: Drabble kelewat singkat. Kise Ryouta x OC. / Mungkin memang seharusnya seperti ini. Aku takkan menyesalinya, kok. [REMAKE]


Angin berhembus. Seorang pemuda tengah menopang dagu, menghadap ke arah jendela. Ia tak menghiraukan surai pirangnya terelus oleh angin. Iris _topaz_ -madunya sesekali berkedip dalam jangka beberapa detik. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, ia tampak melamun dengan tatapan menerawang.

Satu hal yang pasti; ia sedang tak memikirkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fine**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Summary:** _ **Drabble**_ **singkat. Kise Ryouta x (OC!Reader)/Tak apa, mungkin memang seharusnya begitu.**

 **Author: Anonim-san13 / Megane13**

 **Warning: OOC yang sangat OOC /?, typo(s) lepas dari kandang (karena berkeliaran terlalu menstrim), EYD tak tepat guna.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **READERS POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di koridor sekolah.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun aku bersekolah di sini, di SMA Kaijou. Alasan aku bersekolah di sini adalah karena fasilitas yang memadai, prestasi dari SMA Kaijou yang tak diragukan lagi, serta satu alasan pribadi.

Aku tersenyum miring, kembali melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai. Aku mendapati pemuda dengan watak ceria nan cerahnya tengah asyik menjawab pertanyaan dari berbagai gadis. Ia tertawa kecil dan tersenyum cerah, ditambah parasnya yang menawan—memperkuat kesan bahwa ia manis.

Kise Ryouta, salah satu alasanku untuk bersekolah di sini.

Model terkenal, bisa dibilang pandai, parasnya yang menawan, dan oh—jangan lupakan kemampuan _copy_ dalam basketnya. Ia dengan mudah dapat mempelajari gerakan basket dan menirukannya. Siapa yang tak tertarik dengannya?

Aku menggaruk pipiku, mengintip papan pengumuman. Aku ingin tahu apa kelas yang akan kupakai selama satu tahun ke depan. Setelah kutelusuri, aku mendapat kelas 2-A.

Bersama Kise- _kun_.

Iya, Kise Ryouta.

Aku menarik kedua ujung bibirku, tersenyum. Menuju kelas 2-A, dan memilih tempat duduk. Aku memilih tempat duduk di urutan bangku nomor tiga dari depan, deret kedua dari kiri. Dan ternyata, Kise- _kun_ duduk di bangku deret kiri dengan urutan bangku nomor dua dari depan.

Tak jarang, aku mendapatinya melamun menatap keluar jendela. Bahkan, sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Sampai Sensei keluar, ia tak menyadarinya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa di kelas hanya tersisa aku dan Kise.

" _Ano_ , Kise- _kun_ , waktunya pulang," tegurku, memberanikan diri.

Kise terkejut, tampaknya lamunannya buyar. Ah, aku merasa bersalah karenanya. Andai aku tak menegurnya. "Eh? Miyamoricchi?"

Aku memiringkan kepala, sungguh terkejut. Aku bahkan belum mengajaknya bicara hari ini, dan ia sudah mengerti namaku. Muncul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipiku. Tak sadar, aku tersenyum. " _Etto_ , Kise- _kun_ , kau tahu namaku dari mana?"

Kise tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. "Kau pernah menyebutkannya dulu."

Senyumku pudar. "Oh, begitu." Aku bisa mengingat saat kelas satu dulu aku pernah mencoba mendekati Kise dan menyebutkan namaku. Ia hanya membalasku senyumannya seperti biasa, seperti yang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

"Miyamoricchi ..."

Aku menoleh. Kise tersenyum kembali—bahkan terkadang aku berpikir mengapa ia tak lellah menarik otot di wajahnya—ke arahku. Jantungku berdegup kencang menanti kelanjutannya. " _Ganbatte, ne._ Kau terpilih sebagai wakil SMA Kaijou dalam lomba antar-sekolah, kan?" Begitu rupanya.

Aku tersenyum palsu. "Ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Kise- _kun_." Aku membungkuk hormat, kemudian menyandang tasku dan bergegas menuju keluar kelas. Aku menyandarkan tubuh ke satu dinding.

Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang karena Kise- _kun_ bisa dibilang memperhatikanku—atau sedih karena ... ia memperhatikanku karena aku adalah wakil lomba SMA Kaijou. Itu saja.

Dari sikapnya itu, kusimpulkan bahwa ia tak menganggapku lebih dari sekedar _fans_. Ia memang tahu bahwa aku mengidolakannya (sudah kubilang, aku pernah berusaha mendekatinya saat kelas satu!). Memang susah, memang terlalu tinggi untuk berharap seorang Kise Ryouta takluk di hadapanmu, di hadapan orang lain.

Seorang model, apabila jatuh cinta atau hubungan asmara, pasti gosip mudah tersebar. Sedangkan tak pernah ada rumor bahwa ia jatuh cinta. Mungkin ia homo? Tidak.

Aku tahu aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, Kise- _kun_.

Biarlah hanya aku yang tahu perasaanku sendiri.

Tak apa-apa aku sakit, karena akulah yang memberi keputusan sendiri.

Biar kau menganggapku tak lebih dari _fans_ atau apa, tak apalah.

Yang penting, itu berarti kau sudah menganggapku hadir dalam hidupmu.

Yah, meski hanya sebagai kerikil, sih.

Nyata, tapi tak dianggap.

Terabaikan.

Tapi, kerikil juga ... harus bersyukur, bukan—?

—karena dibuat nyata, bukannya tak terlihat atau _invisible?_

 **.**

 **END.**

 **Hiks, ini fic paling gaje yang pernah Anis buat! =,= apalagi, dibuatnya karena kurang kerjaan :'3**

 **Fic tanpa tujuan dan maksud tertentu, menguatkan bahwa fic ini absurd. Entah kenapa pengen bikin ginian ... dulu. Ini 'kan republish :'v**

 **.**

 **Buat yang pernah baca, maaf republish. Dulu ceitanya pingin bikin kumpulan drabble, tapi ya ... batal :' jadi ketimbang mubadzir /? ya republish deh.**

 **.**

 **Review seikhlasnya :''**

 **.**


End file.
